


To Get Home Fast

by Claire Elizabeth Fletcher (I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry)



Series: Magnus and Maria [1]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry/pseuds/Claire%20Elizabeth%20Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has to rush home after Maria has been involved in a frightening situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Home Fast

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories skip around in Magnus and Maria's relationship and life. They will not be in chronological order.

He held the phone to his ear and tried to steady his voice. He didn’t want her any more upset than she already was.  
“Now Teres, Pappa will be home very soon, you must take care of Momma. Momma needs you right now. Pappa will be there soon to take care of both of you, but I need your help right now. Can you do that for me little flower?” He heard her whimper on the other end of the line. “You are a big girl, you can sit with Momma and hold her hand until Pappa gets there, yes?” He waited for the 3 year old to answer.  
“Yes Pappa,” her little voice came quietly through the phone.  
“That’s my good girl. Pappa is bringing you home some ice cream, now what kind is your favorite?” he asked her.  
“Pappa, you know what kind I like best, you are silly,” she teased to him. He had to take a breath before he answered her. He couldn’t remember what kind of ice cream she liked, that was Maria’s job, her speciality. He had too many things to keep in his head to remember a 3 year olds favorite ice cream, partially because it changed all the time. He took another deep breath.  
“Now let me think, chocolate?” he hoped.  
“No Pappa, that was last day. Mint chocolate, remember?” she said to him.  
“Oh, that’s right! Now I remember. Now Teres, go sit down with Momma until I get there, go on, go now. Pappa loves you.”  
“I love you Pappa, hurry home, Momma is crying,” she said as she hung up the phone. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He envisioned her laying on the sofa, tears streaming down her face, and little Teres trying to comfort her. He hoped that Maria would hold her, take comfort in her that way. Their Teres always loved to be held, she would be content to sit with Maria as long as she was holding her. Magnus, got up from his desk and grabbed his coat. As he threw it on he called out to Anne-Britt.  
“I’ve got to get home, she is really shaken up, can you handle it here?” he was only phrasing like a question to be polite, he was leaving this station no matter what. No one could have stopped him, not even Kurt, though he wouldn’t have tried to stop him today.  
“It’s fine Magnus, go, take care of them. Call if you need anything.” Anne-Britt responded. She smiled up at him.  
“Thanks,” he said as he rushed out the door and to his car.  
It was the longest drive home he had ever made. He stopped off to get Teres her ice cream, running into the shop and back out as quickly as he could.  
When he got to the house, he found Maria on the couch and Teres sitting on top of her, holding her hand. He rushed to them and Maria opened her eyes. She had never in all her life been so happy to see him, no matter what words they had exchanged this morning. He sunk to his knees next to the couch, putting the bag with the ice cream in it down next to him. He reached up to Teres and patted her leg as he bent down and kissed Maria on the forehead. She looked dreadful, her normally radiant skin sallow and gray.  
“Why didn’t you let them bring you to the station Maria, they said they tried, but you wanted to go home,” he said while stoking her auburn hair.  
“Magnus, it was horrible…” she cried, burying her face in his hand. “I just wanted to get Teres home, she didn’t really know what was happening and I wanted to keep it that way…” she mumbled as he bent down to kiss her again. He lifted his finger to her to wait, and he looked up at little Teres perched on her mother’s hip with a stack of books on the back of the couch. She looked into her father’s eyes and smiled. She had Maria’s eyes but she had his wide smile, he smiled at her, raising his eyebrow at her.  
“What did Pappa say he was bringing for you, little flower?” he said as he scooped her up and covered Maria with a blanket from the back of the couch. Teres held onto his neck and wrapped her little legs around him as he stood up, holding her easily as he grabbed the bag on the floor.  
“ICE CREAM!!” Teres shouted with glee. “Momma, Pappa brought us ice cream!!” He looked down at Maria and he saw her smile weakly at the beautiful little girl in his arms, Maria’s eyes brimming with tears. Magnus reached down and touched her shoulder.  
“Shhhhhh, Momma will have some later. Let’s go get you some mint chocolate ice cream. Would you like to watch a movie little flower?” he asked as she snuggled into him and hugged him, nodding her blonde curly head. “Pappa will get Momma into bed and you can watch a movie out here, alright?” he said walking with her into the kitchen. He sat her down on the counter as he got a bowl and a spoon, and then he remembered, he wasn’t supposed to be sitting her on the counter. It was another one of the fights they would have. He stopped himself and looked at Teres, she knew she wasn’t supposed to be sitting there either.  
“Momma says no sitting on the counter, remember?” Teres said looking to him for approval. He remembered the fight he and Maria had had after Teres had climbed up on a chair to sit on the counter and had fallen and hit her head. He always sat her on the counter, ever since she was a tiny baby, he was always there to keep her safe, but Teres had decided that she was a big girl and she could do it herself. There was blood everywhere, a ride in an ambulance to the emergency room, there were stiches, and screams. Maria had told him that he couldn’t sit her on the counter anymore, and he had fought with her, raising his voice saying that as long as he was with her he would do whatever he wanted. He refused to listen to the fact that maybe he needed to do things differently as she grew up, she was not a baby anymore, she needed to know there were certain things she shouldn’t be doing. He looked at her from under his brow.  
“You are right Teres, let’s get you off of there, Momma is right,” he said as he lifted her and put her down next to him. He served her a small bowl of ice cream and handed it to her, then picked her up again.  
“Pappa? Why are you and Momma picking me up all day today? I know how to walk, remember, you showed me how on the tv,” she said. He laughed thinking about showing her the videos of her learning to walk between he and Maria’s legs. He laughed at his little flower.  
“It has been a scary day for Momma and Pappa, I guess we are just worried about you. Did Momma pick you up today in the bank?” he asked, slowly rocking with her from side to side.  
“Yes, I was holding her hand, and then the men started to yell and she picked me up, and then they made us walk with them. They weren’t nice men, were they Pappa?” she asked putting a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, getting it all over her face. He laughed at her.  
“No they were not nice men, they were desperate men, maybe even bad men. But you don’t have to be scared, Pappa will protect you,” he said as he kissed her forehead and walked with her into the living room. He set her down on the floor and turned on the tv to her favorite channel.  
“Thank you Pappa,” she smiled up at him, putting another huge spoonful of ice cream into her tiny mouth. “You should protect Momma now, she was whispering your name to me the whole time we were at the bank.” He smiled down at her, almost feeling like he was going to cry. He made himself a promise that he was not going pick fights with her, he was going to listen to her, he was not going to let the stress of his job take a toll on their relationship. He tousled his daughter’s messy blonde curls.  
“I’m going to take Momma to her bed, you stay in here and watch your show. We will be in the bedroom, you can call me if you need me, yes flower?”  
“Yes Pappa,” she said wiping her face with her sleeve. He laughed as he walked to the couch and knelt down next to Maria. She had been crying again. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She whispered his name. He realized that he was never more in love with her than he was just then.  
“I’ll take you into the bed, hold onto me,” he whispered.  
“No, Magnus, I can walk,” Maria protested.  
“Yes you can, but I want to carry you. Let me.” He leaned down and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and he slid his arms under her and lifted her gently, her head resting on his shoulder. As he walked down the hall, he rested his head on hers, smelling her coconut shampoo and her floral perfume.  
“Can I make you some tea?” he asked as he rested her on the bed, sitting down next to her. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again. “Tell me…” he said brushing her auburn hair over her shoulder. She took a deep breath.  
“We were going to cash her birthday checks, she was telling me about the tea party she was planning for us, she was inviting you too,” she smiled up at him as he scooted closer to her, resting his hands on the bed on either side of her to be right over her.  
“I love her tea parties, especially when you make those delicious tea cookies, the lemon ones,” he laughed and smiled at her. She smiled at him and then went on.  
“It all happened so fast, I didn’t know what was happening.” He watched her blue eyes darken. “I heard screaming, people yelling. I turned and there were 3 men in masks, they had guns,” she gulped hard. He moved to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. He waited for her to continue. “I went to pick up Teres and one of them was behind me, telling me to move,” she stopped tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory.  
“Shhhhh,” he soothed, “it’s all over, but I need to know.”  
“He put the gun into my back… I was holding her Magnus, if he had shot me…” and she completely lost control of herself. She sat up and clung to him franticly, him gently rocking her from side to side.  
“He didn’t shoot you, she is fine, you will be fine. You can’t think like that,” he said more for himself even than for her. He couldn’t allow himself to think of losing even one of them, let alone both. He held her and kissed her head as she cried into him. It had been so long since they had been this close for this long. It seemed recently there was always something between them, she was annoyed by him or he was annoyed by her. He had forgotten how much he loved just to hold onto her, how she fit in his arms just perfectly. When she finally calmed down she continued.  
“He walked us over to the counter and demanded the money, the woman gave him everything in her drawer and then he moved us down to the end of the counter.” Magnus wiped away the tracks of her tears on her hot cheeks. “He grabbed of of the tellers and pushed us away and I fell with her.” She leaned down to lift up her pant leg to show him a developing bruise on her calf. “I hit a table, I rolled so she landed on top of me, she doesn’t have any bruises, does she?” she suddenly said, panicking.  
“I don’t think so Maria, I’ll check when I give her a bath tonight. She’s fine though, she’s fine,” he told her calming her.  
“The police came after that, the men were still in the bank, they got them all didn’t they?” she asked looking up into his eyes.  
“They did, they are in custody right now,” he assured her. “I want you to rest now. I’m going to make some soup for you and Teres, then I’ll give her a bath and I want you to take a shower. The hot water will make you feel better. Rest now,” he said as he layed her back down and covered her up with the covers. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her shoulder and then he went to make them some dinner.  
He found no bruises on Teres when he gave her a bath. Maria had done a brilliant job protecting her, even though she didn’t feel like she had, she would know in time. Magnus put her to sleep in her little bed and then helped Maria into the shower, gently washing her body, being careful not to put pressure on the bruises that were showing up on her back and legs and bottom. She closed her eyes as he washed her, feeling the warm water rush over her weary skin. He washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp, just like he used to before they had Teres. He never realized how much he missed it. He wrapped her in a towel and helped her get dressed for bed, quickly drying her hair, first with a towel and then with a few minutes of a warm blow dryer.  
When they settled into bed finally, she lay facing Magnus, looking into his eyes.  
“I was thinking of you the whole time Magnus. I was thinking that I wasn’t ready to be gone from you. I know we have been having so many arguments lately. There is so much stress with your job and Teres, but all I could think about was you and our daughter, and how much I love both of you,” she reached over and caressed his stubbly chin. He didn’t tell her that Teres had told him that she kept saying his name.  
“I love you Maria, and I love our Teres. I want us to not argue anymore. I felt sick when they told me you had been involved in the robbery. All I could think about was our argument this morning, but do you know what? I don’t even remember what we argued about. I just wanted to get home to you and take care of you. Will you help me, will you remind me if I forget?” and he leaned forward and kissed her gently, feeling her move her body close to his. He reached out his hand and ran it down her back and saw her wince, he must have run his hand over a bruise. “Oh, god, I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said pulling back from her. She smiled at him.  
“No, it’s ok. I’m going to be sore tomorrow,” she said as she snuggled into his chest. At that moment they both heard little feet padding down the hall and stopping at their bedroom door. Magnus sat up and saw the little flower standing in the doorway, her stuffed elephant hanging from her hand. Maria turned to see her as well.  
“Can I come sleep with you Momma? I feel better when I’m with you and Pappa,” she said in a sleepy voice.  
“Of course Teres,” Maria said as Magnus motioned for her to come over to the bed. Teres climbed up on the bed, over her mother and plopped down inbetween them. She looked from one to the other of them as she snuggled in.  
“What are we talking about, tea parties?” she said as both of her parents smiled and laughed.  
“Shall we have a tea party tomorrow?” Magnus asked. “Maybe if Momma is feeling better she can make us her yummy lemon tea cookies, what about that?” Teres smiled at him.  
“You will come, right Pappa?” Teres asked.  
“Yes, I’ll take tomorrow off, I’ll tell them I have a tea party to go to,” he said as he winked at Maria. She reached across their daughter and took his hand in hers. “Now, we had best go to sleep, my girls. We have a party to put on tomorrow,” he said as he turned out the light. He lay down and felt Maria’s feet reach out to his legs, caressing them. He turned on his side so that he could see her silhouette in the dark room. “Good night my girls. I love you,” he said as he rubbed Maria’s leg with his foot.


End file.
